The perfect moment
by sbslink
Summary: This is my first Taito/Yamachi story. Hmm I wrote this for my sister..I like it so far..Hope you like it too..
1. Going skating

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon Characters * starts sobbing *  
  
Sbslink: Hmmm ok I wrote this story for my sister (sillie is her fan fiction nickname) I am not a real Yamachi / Taito madman (hehe madgirl for me) but I like writing it (no, no I am not a flamer either * looks afraid at all the angry Taito / Yamachi lovers who are staring daggers * 0.o)Ok enough of my blabbering and lets get on with the story.. Hope you like it ^_^  
  
The perfect moment  
  
Matt's cold hands touched his bare skin, Tai Shivered. He knew this was the moment he had been waiting for. This was his chance to tell matt how he felt about him. He blushed as he closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened them again, he looked into matt's eyes an he saw and evil grin appearing on his o so handsome face.  
  
"Tai you are blushing" Matt said and Tai got even redder. Tai felt his heart beating in his chest. He was so close to this wonderful creature but he sat frozen in his seat not being able to do a thing. Tai closed his eyes again and thought of all the things that had happened that day..  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a Saturday and Matt wanted to go Ice-skating. Tai who was always glad to be around him, was happy to tag along. Matt told Tai he would pick him up at eight..  
  
Just recently Matt got his own car. It was a long time ago that they finished school but they where still very good friends. Tai went looking for his skates, that shouldn't be hard because his apartment only existed of 2 small rooms a bathroom and a small attic..  
  
He walked up the stairs and when he walked into his junk room, what was on the attic, he almost tripped over a pair of roller-skates.. "Hmm that is not what I am looking for" Tai picked them up and put them into the nearest box..  
  
It was a real mess and he had a hard time finding his skates. At this moment the doorbell rang. Tai quickly ran of the stairs with the skates in his hands..  
  
When he opened the door he saw Matt standing in the doorway, who said smiling "It is really cold outside so I suggest you put on some warm clothes. I have brought hot coco so we are ready to go." Tai got his jacked some gloves and a scarf.  
  
"I parked the car right around the corner." The ground was a bit slippery and the temperature was far below zero.. Tai pulled up his collar. Matt had a woollen hat, it was red with pink hearts. Tai looked at Matt in amazement. Matt noticed that Tai was staring and blushed.. "DON'T you dare to laugh" He said and walked to his car "Sora knitted it for me and I don't want to hurt her feelings" It was the cutest thing Tai had ever seen. Matt with his blond hair, blue eyes and on his head that terrible hat..  
  
He had to pull himself together not to do something to Matt. Ever since they started as digidestend Tai had a special feeling for Matt. In the beginning he didn't know what it was, but a few years ago he had figured it out. HE LOVED MATT and there was nothing to do about it. At first he didn't know how to deal with it, but now he could handle it..  
  
Tai was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Matt had stopped and he bumped right into him. For one, just one small second Tai could feel Matt's warm body to his. "Sorry" he mumbled and blushed deep red. "It's ok" Matt said and gave him such a devastating smile that Tai Melted inside..  
  
Sbslink: Ok hehe part 1 up.. Hope you like it * looks at her sister * whoa have to finish this soon or she is going to hurt me.. X.x 


	2. Snow

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon *looks depressed* But they can't say they own my story *laughs evil* (sorry don't me)  
  
Sbslink: Sooo I have more of the story.. hope you like it ^_^  
  
The Perfect moment..  
  
Matt got in the car and Tai stepped in too.. "It is a half and hour drive so we should be there in no time" Matt smiled and started the car.. They drove off and didn't talk to each other the whole way. Tai was so deep in his thoughts that he forgot to say anything. 'How was he going to tell him' Tai's head spun with all the possibilities. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Matt's question broke the silence so hard that another painful silent moment fell.. Tai woke up out of his thoughts so quickly by this question and said "NO!!! Matt, I couldn't be mad at you. That isn't possible" Tai tried to make a really big smile and Matt had to laugh.. "Because you didn't say anything I thought you where angry" Matt said getting back on the subject.. "No I was just dreaming off"  
  
"What where you thinking about?" but that moment they arrived at their destination and Tai escaped the question for the moment..  
  
They had to walk through the bushes and they stayed close to each other so they wouldn't get lost.. Tai felt the tense that was between them but he couldn't figure out what it was..  
  
After a few minutes they reached a small frozen lake. There was absolutely nobody there, it was a beautiful thing to see.. The frozen lake, all the bushes covered in snow and the sun that made everything sparkle.. "Lets get going" Matt said braking the silence that had fallen after the sight of all this beauty of nature. "Ok" Tai said and he got his ice-skates  
  
After a few minutes they where flying over the ice.. Tai thought Matt looked like an angel skating over the ice, with his blond hair and his white scarf flying after him as he came bye.  
  
Tai was getting tired and wanted to get some coco so he went to find a place to sit. Matt followed him, because he just knew what Tai was going to do.. "Here" Tai said pointing to an ideal place.. They sat down and enjoyed their coco..  
  
"Hmm it is getting late" Tai said looking at his watch. "I don't have to go anywhere. Do you Taichi? I want to see the sunset! Please, please, please!!!!" Matt gave Tai his most irresistible look. Tai just couldn't say no "Ok" he said and he put on his shoes.  
  
Tai came a bit closer to Matt and sat thinking. 'Should I tell him or not. Maybe he would run away' Tai wanted to wait for the perfect moment 'But what if he didn't want anything to do with me, after tell him' This thought was the only thing stopping Tai from telling.. He sighed..  
  
It was a beautiful sight, it was the second most beautiful thing Tai saw after seeing Matt... Suddenly it started snowing what made this moment even better.. After a few minutes Matt said they should better go. And they walked back to the car..  
  
When they got to the car it was snowing harder.. "Hmm, it is really quiet on the street" Matt said "Yeah, and the weather is getting worse too" They had been driving for quite a while but now the weather was really bad and the couldn't go on. There was a really big snowstorm raging over the land.  
  
"Well, now here we are, stuck in the middle of nowhere" Matt hit the steering wheel with his fists "Just calm down Yamato" Tai got the coco from his bag pack. "Come we should get something to drink, this could take a while"  
  
Matt calmed down and smiled "Your right Taichi, getting angry won't help us" Tai got the coco and began pouring them some, he gave Matt one and put his on the dashboard.Than he put the rest of it away and began drinking..  
  
"Ehh, Yamato?" Tai said and Matt looked his way "I didn't know you and Sora where still dating" Just at that moment Mat had taken a sip of his drink, but he had to laugh so hard that most of it ended up on Tai's sweater...  
  
"ohh, I'm sorry" he said. It was pretty warm in the car so Tai took of his sweater. Matt wanted to help him clean up the mess so he got a tissue and tried to get the coco of Tai. Tai could feel Matt had cold hands......  
  
  
  
'It had been a wonderful day' he thought and opened his eyes.. "Matt, I want to tell you something" Tai stammered.. "You don't have to say anything" Matt said and kissed him...  
  
Sbslink: *another evil grin" this is going the right way.. 


	3. Cold outside, warm inside

Sbslink : hehehe that was a good end.. I like cliffy's..  
  
Tai: Cliffy's are evil.. EEEEEVILLL!!  
  
Sbslink : ok lets go on now..  
  
Disclaimer: I have still not managed to own Digimon..  
  
Tai suddenly felt Matt's worm lips on his, and was really surprised it took him a second kiss from Matt's side to realise what was happening..  
  
All the years of frustration and it went as easy as this. He didn't even have to say anything. He kissed Matt back and tears came in his eyes..  
  
"Why are you crying Taichi ?" Matt asked him and more tears appeared on Tai's face.. "I don't know Yama" he said. "I am just so glad that you didn't get angry at me, ran away, or laughed at me"  
  
Matt whipped away the tears on Tai's face.. "Now silly, where did you think I was going to run to with this snowstorm" and they both giggled nervously "And I wouldn't leave you, even if they offered a million dollars"  
  
Matt gave Tai a encouraging smile "All the things I wasn't sure of in my life" he said "and there where a lot, there was one thing I didn't have to thing about and that is this feeling I have for you. I felt just the same as you did, not sure how the other is going to react. But this day had been so perfect, I just knew this was the right thing to do".  
  
Tai looked into Matt's big eyes and whipped some strands of hair of his face.. "I don't know what I would do without you" he said. "I am glad you don't have to find out"  
  
The snowstorm was still raging outside but both Tai and Matt didn't give that a second thought. All they could think about was this moment, not even the past or the future, only this perfect moment..  
  
Tai kissed Matt. "I love you Yama" he said softly.. "Still not sure" Matt said with an evil grin on his face.. "I have to think there for a moment" Tai said teasingly. But in his heart he this was , just like Matt, the only thing he was really sure of.  
  
Tai opened the window and stuck his head out of the car.. It was still snowing heavily, it was dark and the road was completely empty. "It is getting cold here" Matt said "What are you doing Taichi?" suddenly Tai started screaming "I love Yamato Ishida" and the pulled his head back "Is this hard enough?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" Matt said smiling "Just close that damn window and come warm me up" Tai closed the window and turned around.. He pulled of Matt's sweater and hugged him, a kiss followed "I love you to Taichi Kamiya"..  
  
The snowstorm wouldn't stop until morning, but they didn't mind, they didn't mind at all...  
  
THE END  
  
Sbslink: Hehe that's it.. I think it worked out well.. and I can take unsigned reviews now!! I am so sorry.. I didn't know that was on. Well this is the end. 


End file.
